In rats, baboons, and man it is planned to determine whether ethanol administration in the absence of nutritional deficiency causes malabsorption and to determine the underlying mechanisms. In man the effect of folate deficiency on small intestinal function will be studied in patients with megaloblastic anemias. The incidence of malabsorption in chronic alcoholics in the presence and absence of nutritional deficiency will also be determined. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Lindenbaum, J., Metabolic aspects of alcohol on the blood and bone marrow. In "Metabolic Aspects of Alcoholism," ed. C. S. Lieber, MTP Press, Lancaster, England, 1977, pp. 215-248. Baraona, E., and Lindenbaum, J. Metabolic effects of alcohol on the intestine. In "Metabolic Aspects of Alcoholism," ed. C. S. Lieber, MTP Press, Lancaster, England, 1977, pp. 81-117.